


Sam's Wife

by Mystrye



Series: Spnkinkbingo 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Not Cheating, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Smut, Swingers, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrye/pseuds/Mystrye
Summary: Dean loves when Sam's wife is pregnant. And Sam doesn't mind.





	Sam's Wife

**Author's Note:**

> This fills my FREE SPACE on my Spnkinkbingo card.

“I'm pregnant.” The words slipped from my mouth before I could stop them. Sam was beaming next to me, a large arm slung over my shoulders. Our two year old was settled on my other hip, all smiles at being an older sister.   
Dean sat at the table in the kitchen, his jaw on the floor. His eyes darted from me to Sam and back again as a smile spread across his face. He stood and pulled us all into a hug. “I'm so excited for you guys! This is awesome! I'm gonna be an uncle again!”

His eyes caught mine and I could see the lust in those green pools. My pussy clenched at the look, my mind going back to my first pregnancy and the nights I'd spent in his bed. There was a small question on his face, one he didn't want to voice. I glanced up at Sam. The corners of his mouth pulled into an amused smirk. My husband and I had talked about it before deciding to tell Dean. We'd wanted to make sure that I was pregnant, that I was far enough along that it was safe. And that we both were still okay with the arrangement. 

I nodded to Dean and his face brightened into a big grin. You see, Dean had a major pregnancy kink and Sam had no problems sharing me while I was pregnant.

\---

“I wasn't sure I'd ever get to do this again.” Dean said in between kisses as he worked his way down my neck. It had been almost a two months since Sam and I had told him that I was pregnant. First my daughter had gotten sick. Then there had been a really rough case. Then Jody had needed help. Another case had followed after that leaving Dean pretty banged up. So by the time that Sam had taken our daughter from my arms and told me to go find Dean, I was starting to look pregnant. 

My boobs felt overly large and I had developed a distinct baby bump. I wasn't huge yet. It wasn't even uncomfortable yet. But it was still there and Dean loved touching it. His mouth found my nipples and I arched under him. My hands gripped at the short strands of his hair as his teeth grazed over my flesh.

“Fuck, Dean!”

“You like, that baby?” He drawled, his voice low and husky. “Your nipples get so sensitive don't they?”

I moaned in response as his hands dipped lower, slipping between my folds. “You're so fucking wet already.” He moaned out. I could feel his rock hard cock pressing against my thigh and I made me squirm under him.

“You like it when I fuck you?” He asked, slipping two fingers easily inside me. I arched as his thumb pressed against my clit. Pleasure spiking through me. “Answer me, baby?”

“Yes. Fuck yes!” I cried out as his fingers thrust in and out of me. “I couldn't wait to get pregnant again so you could fuck me.”

He moaned again, his hips thrusting a little in time with his fingers. His cock leaking precum all over my thigh. “Is that so? Craving my cock, baby?” 

“Yes, Dean. Please!” 

“Cum for me first. Cum on my fingers.” Dean stretched up, his lips finding my neck as I shook under him. His thumb pressed against my clit again and I came, screaming his name. 

He chuckled low in my ear as my pussy clenched around his fingers. “Ya think Sammy heard you?” 

I blinked a few times before I gripped the hairs on the back of his head again, bringing him down for a desperate kiss. Our tongues dueled and I nipped at his lower lip, holding it between my teeth for a long moment before pulling back. “Fuck me, Dean.”

He flashed me a smirk. “Yes ma'am.”

\----

Fuck I couldn't get enough. Eight months pregnant and I was freaking insatiable. I'd wake up next to Sam and pull him on top of me. And by the afternoon, I'd put my daughter down for a nap before dragging Dean to his room for another round. 

Dean laid me out on the bed and tortured me with soft kisses and too-light touches until I was begging for his cock. He knelt on the bed between my thighs, holding my legs over his elbows as he thrust into me. I bit my lip as I watched him over the swell of my belly. My breasts felt huge, bouncing in time with his thrusts. I arched and bit my lip to keep from screaming too loud. 

“Fuck.” He ground out. “I'm gonna miss fucking you, baby. Gonna miss pounding this pussy. Watching those giant tits bounce.” He said I felt myself clench around him. Those words driving me wild. “You gonna miss my cock, baby?”

“Yes! Fuck yes!” I moaned out. My hands gripped the sheets, trying to hold onto something. He was out of my reach, the sheets would have to do. 

“Gonna miss cumming in this cunt. Filling you up. Stretching you, watching your pretty pussy take my cock so good.” He continued. 

“Dean!” I cried out as I came. My walls clenching around him, spasming as I arched. Pleasure overwhelming me. 

His hands roamed over my belly before taking hold of my tits. His pace increased, fucking me hard, half using my tits to bring me closer with each thrust. His cock pounded my cunt. I fucking loved how he stretched me, filled me. “Cum in me, Dean. Fill me up! I want to feel you, Dean. Make me feel it.”

He seemed to lose it. Fucking into me like a wild man. His thumb pressed into my clit again and I screamed as I came. 

“Yea… yea, baby. Gonna fill you up…” He broke off into a loud cry of his own. His hips stuttered and he stilled, cock buried deep inside me as he came. 

After a minute, he collapsed next to me both of us breathing hard. “Fuck…” I breathed out.

“Yea…” he agreed. “I'm gonna miss this…”

I chuckled a bit. “Me too…”

\----

Sam and my son was born three weeks later. Dean never showed any disappointment as he held his new nephew. He was the perfect uncle. But every once and a while he'd flash me a grin after Sam and I had been particularly loud the night before. A silent question as his eyes would glance at my stomach and I often found myself hoping for baby number three.


End file.
